


Appreciation

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: An evening in bed...





	Appreciation

Doyle clasped his hands behind his head and stretched out on the bed. Letting out a contented sigh, he smiled at his partner. Mischief danced in his eyes but there was none in the spent warm flesh pressed between their sweat-slick skin.

“Gettin’ better at that, mate.”

“Me old Mum always told me practice makes perfect,” Bodie replied. “But somehow I don’t think this is exactly what she had in mind.” He palmed Doyle’s groin.

“Good advice,” Doyle managed after a surprised squeak, “But you haven’t quite reached perfection yet.”

Bodie raised an eyebrow as he looked down on the body beneath him. “Is that a challenge?” He leaned in and rubbed his lips over the soft hair on Doyle’s chest and then closed his teeth on a suddenly interested nipple.

“Oi! Careful there, you bloody vampire.”

Bodie laughed and pressed his tongue against the abused flesh.

Doyle shifted position freeing one arm to rest on Bodie’s shoulders. He feathered his fingers through the short soft hair just above Bodie’s neck. 

“Could get used to this.” Doyle placed a kiss on the top of Bodie’s head. Bodie murmured in agreement as his hand gently carded through the dark curls running from Doyle’s naval and on down. His fingers drew circles through the wetness they found there.

“Messy bugger, aren’t you?” Bodie teased.

“I’ve had no complaints. Think of it as a thank you.”

“Eh?”

“Shows my appreciation for the work you’ve done, that does.”

“And I appreciate being appreciated.”

“Hmmm, I’m sure you do.” Doyle’s voice held a bit of a pout. “But truth be known, I’m feeling a bit under-appreciated just now. I think you need to do something about that.” He pushed his hips against Bodie’s as he pulled his partner further on top of him.

Bodie laughed and returned the thrust. “You randy old toad!”

“Less of the randy,” Doyle objected. “I’d prefer handy. If you can be bothered.”

Bodie rolled them over and grabbed Doyle’s bum. “This handy enough for you, your lordship?”

Doyle groaned and flexed his hips again. “I knew you were going to be trouble when you turned up here tonight looking like someone had nicked your pudding.”

“Well,” Bodie huffed, “If you want me to leave-”

Doyle tightened his hold. “The only way you’re leaving this bed tonight-”

“4.5,” the R/T, buried under the pile of hastily discarded clothing, squawked, “This is a Grade Seven call out. Do you know where 3.7 is?”

“Fuck.” Doyle rolled his eyes.

“Not tonight, Josephine.” Bodie smirked.

Doyle smacked him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the picture prompt at Tea and Swiss Roll Obbo 341  
> Thanks to macklingirl  
> https://teaandswissroll.livejournal.com/851204.html


End file.
